The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can identify to a host vehicle other proximate motor vehicles and warn the driver of the host vehicle of the other vehicle's movements which may intersect the driving path of the host vehicle. Other motor vehicle sensing systems are known which can utilize the data received from the above noted sensing system and institute changes such as to reduce a host vehicle driving speed, apply brakes, provide audio and visual warning signals, and the like to the host vehicle driver. Known systems may utilize camera systems that receive visual data related to the other vehicles and a computer system to perform calculations and generate vehicle command instructions, and LIDAR (light detection and ranging) which relies on laser light to illuminate one or more target vehicles. Other known systems include the vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) system which allows multiple vehicles to communicate with each other using a predetermined frequency band (e.g., approximately 5.9 GHz) and communication via a dedicated short range communication (DTRC) system.
While vehicle communication and sensing systems are known, such systems lack a capability to identify object attributes such as size and range and alert other receiving vehicles of the data received by a host vehicle. This field can therefore benefit from improved vehicle communication system designs.